


Muffin Shop

by thekameshell



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons and Dragonhats
Genre: Gen, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekameshell/pseuds/thekameshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the D&Dhats stream done by Lyinginbedmon, TheDragonHat, CraneSong, and VGToolbox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muffin Shop

    Iriea watched as the very tall, a bit intimidating human left her store. _Three more big muffins? I doubt anyone can eat that amount of food! Right, I’d better get on baking those muffins for him._ She smiled, as she got all the ingredients out of the storage, and got baking. She really loved baking; she grew up on a farm, got used to milking, lifting, and shoveling, but smelling baked goods and seeing the happy faces really got her going on the path of a baker. She put the muffins in the oven and looked outside. “Oh my! It’s almost evening!” She realized, and quickly took the muffins out of the oven. “I hope they’re not too mushy...” she fretted, as she went to test how it had cooked. Iriea took a warm, thin, piece of wood and stuck it into the muffins, and then took them out. “A tad bit moist...I hope this is worth the 6 gold that man gave me!” she said examining the now covered in bits of muffin toothpick.  
    Ignitus Nightbane shoved Tossur into the store. “That one's yours. Pick it up from the counter, and then take it hope with you.” Ignitus said slowly to him. Tossur nodded, hoisted up the muffin from the counter nodded at Iriea, thanked Ignitus, and went back outside. Leokul and Ana did the same, until it was just Ignitus eating his muffin down at a table with Iriea washing some dishes.  
    “How’s the muffin taste?” Iriea asked the eating Ignitus, as she walked out of the counter and sat opposite him on a high stool. She waited patiently until he was done chewing.  
    “Really good, I can see how people survive here with no alcohol!” he said smiling. “I never got your name by the way.”  
    “My name’s Iriea, Iriea Montajay.” she introduced herself. “And you?”  
    “Ignitus Nightbane.” he said after finishing the huge muffin. “Seriously though, no alcohol, two religious places to Saint Custard, this town is insane.” he mumbled. Iriea laughed.  
    “His name isn’t Saint Custard, silly! And don’t let the Paladin Ezekiel catch you mispronouncing His name; he will kill you.” Iriea frowned, and shuddered. “My brother’s a kind hearted man though.” she laughed. Ignitus rolled his eyes.  
    “You mean that guy with the mace that’s frequently praying at the alter with crazy white glowing eyes? He’s a jerk, thought I was pure evil and wouldn’t help get rid of a taint on me!” he grumbled, then stopped, and stared at Iriea. “Wait...did you say ‘brother’?”


End file.
